1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a solid state image pickup device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two conventional methods, a frame integration method and a field integration method, have been proposed for driving a solid state image pickup device comprising photoelectric conversion elements which are arranged in arrays and readout sections for transferring charge stored in the photoelectric conversion elements and for detecting the charge.
Image resolution is excellent according to the frame integration method. However, with this method, an equivalent afterimage occurs due to the overlap of the integration period.
The field integration method is developed to solve the above problem of the frame integration method. However, the resolution according to this method is worse than that according to the frame integration method.